


Foreign word: Friends

by Alkie



Category: Persona 5, Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Gen, I HAVE TO CROSS OVER OK, M/M, POST TRUE END IN RECORD BREAKER, Short One Shot, Takoyaki vs Pancake, that's all folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 07:49:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12008292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alkie/pseuds/Alkie
Summary: It was Sunday, it's almost closing time when the bell chimed and the door opens as three people enter Leblanc, the bespectacled boy looks up and stops washing the cups and dishes as Boss greets the customers.





	Foreign word: Friends

It was Sunday, it's almost closing time when the bell chimed and the door opens as three people enter Leblanc, the bespectacled boy looks up and stops washing the cups and dishes as Boss greets the customers. Akira first sees the ever pleasant Prince Detective Goro Akechi briefly smiling at him before exchanging pleasantries with Sojiro.

"Hello, it's been awhile." the young detective casually said while setting his attache case down and taking his usual seat to the bar. Two more person sets themselves on the available stools beside Akechi. One of them had a curly and messy looking white hair, wearing a black and red chevron patterned vest shirt with a frilly undershirt, simple black slacks, and a pair of comfy loafers to protect his feet. While the other guy sitting next to the fluffy haired man had a silver shoulder length hair with a tuft of hair at the back of his head.

Akira is briefly reminded of how a duck butt looks like with feathers still intact. The man's attire is fairly simple, no vest shirt and just a simple gray dress shirt, black pants, and standard shoes. The white-haired man enthusiastically looks around and once the man sees him, he offered Akira an ethereal smile. Lilac eyes surrounded by such white and thick eyelashes twinkle with mirth and amusement before looking at silverette, telling him something as he discreetly points at Akira's direction. 

"That young man over there, his perm hair reminds me of Shining One." the man said to his friend in a fond way. The silverette customer moves his cold gaze towards the bespectacled boy before turning back to his friend, nodding his head in agreement. "He does albeit Hibiki has blue eyes and will always be seen in his rather iconic jacket," he replies as his lips slightly curving upwards. A peerless and cheerful chuckle was the only reply the other gave causing the silverette to smile affectionately to the other. Akechi eyed the two of them and turns his attention to the older barista. 

 

"How's the business today?" 

"More or less the usual ever since you last had your cup here," replies Sojiro while looking at the other two whom occupies the other seats. "So, you brought friends? What's your order then?"

Friends... It sounds foreign if you apply it next to him. The brunette looks at the table before smiling and answering the type of coffee blend he wanted. "House blend please."

"Make that two please." The curly-haired customer says smiling at the old barista who nods in return then turns to the silverette. The man slowly tilts his head to the right side, contemplating on what to get for himself. He is avoiding any caffeine due to lack of sleep whenever he is dealing with paperwork that is stacked on his desk, he is getting peckish and it's almost dinner time so it'd be wise for him to get something to fill his stomach. Takoyaki would be appealing but this backwater cafe seemingly only sells coffee and curry. An odd combination he guessed. "Water and curry..." he said as he looks at the fluffy-haired beside him. "I'm getting peckish and their curry looks promising, Saiduq."

"I see, Shining One will be proud that you'll try something new other than eating takoyaki thrice a day, Yamato Hotsuin." The man name Saiduq said and offered the other an amused smile before shifting his attention to Sojiro. Watching him meticulously prepare their coffee, eyes shifting to the young man who was preparing Yamato's curry. "I must compliment you..." he directed to the older barista. "This cafe's atmosphere feels welcoming, unlike any cafes I've been to. I must thank Goro Akechi too for bringing us here," he adds, voice filled with nothing but warmth in them.

 

The raven-haired observes the detective prince's flustered reaction. Observing at how Akechi react when he begins to talk to Yamato as they enter a heated debate which consists of Takoyaki and Pancake. Observing how Sojiro looks proud after Yamato savagely wolfs down the curry and how Saiduq's expression softens when the latter looks at him, Akechi and Yamato. Akira wonders if Akechi is enjoying this eventful night at Leblanc.

 _For the first time..._ Akira notes with a smile on his lips as Yamato and Akechi goes back to their never-ending debate, this time it's on maple syrup and takoyaki puree 

 

_He doesn't look lonely._

**Author's Note:**

> I WANT ATLUS TO MIX P5 AND DS2


End file.
